1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral-type air conditioner in which an indoor heat exchanger, an indoor fan, an outdoor heat exchanger and an outdoor fan are integrally fabricated, and particularly to an integral-type air conditioner having an improvement in the structure of a bottom plate
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an integral-type air conditioner in which an indoor heat exchanger, an indoor fan, an outdoor heat exchanger and an outdoor fan are integrally fabricated and also an indoor side chamber having the indoor heat exchanger and the indoor fan arranged therein and the inside of the air conditioner is partitioned into an outdoor side chamber having the outdoor heat exchanger and the outdoor fan arranged therein by a partition plate.
In the air conditioner as described above, a drain pan on which the indoor heat exchanger is mounted is disposed in the indoor-side chamber. The drain pan is mounted on a bottom plate on which the partition plate is fixedly mounted so as to be erected.
In such an air conditioner, drain water generated by the indoor heat exchanger functioning as an evaporator under cooling operation passes through the drain pan, and then it is guided through a drain opening formed in the partition plate to the bottom plate. The drain water thus guided to the bottom plate is discharged to the outside, or it is stocked on the bottom plate and drained up by rotation of a slinger ring of the outdoor fan to scatter the drain water to the outdoor heat exchanger functioning as a condenser, thereby enhancing the condensation capability of the condenser.
In the case where the drain water is stocked on the bottom plate as described above, a dam member is mounted on the bottom plate. Further, the dam member has also a function of preventing drain water generated by the outdoor heat exchanger from invading into the inside of the dam member. Therefore, there can be avoided such a problem that the drain water thus invading is frozen and collides against the slinger ring. The dam member having the above function as described above has been hitherto formed of a separate part from the bottom plate, and it is fixed to the bottom plate by spot welding or the like and then subjected to a waterproof treatment. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost of the bottom plate rises up.
In the air condition as described above, the outdoor-side chamber intercommunicates with the outside air. Accordingly, for example, there is such a problem that under rainstorm such as hurricane or the like, wind and rain invade into the outdoor-side chamber, pass through the drain opening of the partition plate into the indoor-side chamber and finally invade into the room.
Further, the partition plate is equipped with a fixing flange extending to the indoor-side chamber at the lower end thereof, and the fixing flange portion is fixed to the bottom plate, whereby the partition plate is fixedly mounted on the bottom plate. However, under rainstorm or the like, rain drops which invade into the outdoor-side chamber of the air conditioner and attach to a surface of the partition plate facing the outdoor-side chamber may fall down, pass through the gap between the fixing flange portion of the partition plate and the bottom plate into the indoor-side chamber, and scatter from the indoor-side chamber into the room.
The present invention has been implemented in view of the foregoing situation, and has an object to provide an integral-type air conditioner for which the manufacturing cost of a bottom plate can be reduced.
The present invention has another object to provide an integral-type air conditioner which can prevent intensive wind and rain from invading into the room.
In order to attain the above objects, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an air conditioner comprising an indoor heat exchanger, an indoor fan, an outdoor heat exchanger and an outdoor fan which are integrally equipped, the indoor heat exchanger and the indoor fan being disposed in an indoor-side chamber while the outdoor heat exchanger and the outdoor fan is disposed in an outdoor-side chamber, the indoor-side chamber and the outdoor-side chamber being partitioned by a partition plate mounted on a bottom plate, characterized in that the outdoor heat exchanger is disposed on the bottom plate, and the bottom plate is integrally formed with a dam member for damming up drain water flowing from at least one of the indoor heat exchanger and the outdoor heat exchanger.
In the above air conditioner, the dam member is disposed in the neighborhood of the outdoor heat exchanger.
In the above air conditioner, the bottom plate is formed of a drawing member having high malleability, and the dam member is integrally formed on the bottom plate by drawing processing.
In the above air conditioner, the dam member is designed substantially in U-shape so that the center portion thereof extends in the width direction of the bottom plate.
The above air conditioner further comprises a fan casing in which the outdoor fan is accommodated, wherein the dam member is disposed so as to abut against the fan casing.
In order to attain the above objects, there is provided an air conditioner comprising an indoor heat exchanger, an indoor fan, an outdoor heat exchanger and an outdoor fan which are integrally equipped, the indoor heat exchanger and the indoor fan being disposed in an indoor-side chamber while the outdoor heat exchanger and the outdoor fan is disposed in an outdoor-side chamber, the indoor-side chamber and the outdoor-side chamber being partitioned by a partition plate mounted on a bottom plate, characterized in that a drain pan on which the indoor heat exchanger is mounted is disposed on the bottom plate, the partition plate is equipped with a drain opening through which drain water flowing from the indoor heat exchanger through the drain pan is flows to the bottom plate, and at least one of the drain pan and the partition plate is equipped with an intercepting member for intercepting flow of rain/wind from the outdoor-side chamber to the indoor-side chamber.
In the above air conditioner, the intercepting member is a projecting portion that is erectly equipped on the drain pan so as to face the drain opening.
In the above air conditioner, the intercepting member is a flange portion that is formed at the lower end portion of the partition plate so as to extend to the outdoor-side chamber.
In the above air conditioner, the flange portion is fixed to the bottom plate to thereby fix the partition plate to the bottom plate. 10. The air conditioner as claimed in claim 8, wherein the bottom plate is equipped with a projecting portion extending in the longitudinal direction of the partition plate, and the flange portion of the partition plate is fixed to the projecting portion of the bottom plate while the flange portion extends from the projecting portion to the outdoor-side chamber.
The above air conditioner further comprises an indoor fan casing in which the indoor fan is accommodated, wherein the indoor fan casing is disposed between the indoor fan and the partition plate so that flow of rain/wind from the outdoor-side chamber to the indoor-side chamber is intercepted by the indoor fan casing.